Transformers G1 Deceptibots
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode VIII, Megatron puts a devious plan into action to distract the autobots while the decepticons steal the worlds energon. Can the autobots fight against their own kind? Find out in this episode.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode VIII – Deceptibots**

_In the last episode of the Transformers, during a daring attack on the unfinished autobot city, Megatron steals the bodies of Beachcomber and Gears. Now, he plans to use his latest plan to take care of the autobots while the decepticons step closer to their own goals._

Megatron stood watching as the constructicons worked on the still nonfunctional forms of Beachcomber and Gears. Starscream stood next to him.

"Megatron! This is wasting precious time and energon! What do you hope to accomplish by this?!"

"You fool! After we reprogram these autobots, they will decimate their friends while we attack our latest target."

"This will never work! None of your plans ever do! What makes you think two autobots can stand up against all of the others?"

"Not two, three." Megatron said slyly.

"Three? Who is the third?" Starscream asked, confused.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Soundwave entered, carrying the rusted and damaged body of Bumblebee.

"Him? But he is weak like the others! You killed him! Why bring him back?!" Starscream protested.

"The autobots will not fire on their own. They will keep them occupied while we convert all the jet fuel at the new NASA experimentation center (N.E.C.) to energon! Hahahahaha!"

---

Near the top of Lookout Mountain, Kup, Ironhide, and Brawn stood as an early defense from an attack.

"I'm startin' to get bored. I almost wish the decepticreeps do attack." Ironhide grumbled.

"Don't say that, lad. I like to fight too, but we should avoid trouble until the city is finished." Kup replied.

Three robots were approaching fast in vehicle mode. Brawn tried to make them out.

"Hey! It looks like Bumblebee, Gears, and Beachcomber, but something's different."

"It could be a decepticon trick. Let's get down there!" Ironhide suggested.

They transformed, heading to intercept the three approaching. As they drew near, all six transformed into robot mode. The closest to the autobots stepped forward. It looked like Bumblebee, but it was painted a darker yellow with black stripes.

"Bumblebee? Izzat you?" Kup asked.

"No. I am Yellow Jacket." He said with a gravelly voice. He motioned to the two behind him, pointing to what used to be Beachcomber, who was now painted in a blue and grey camouflage scheme.

"This is Waverider."

He then pointed to what used to be Gears, who was now painted crimson and silver.

"And this is Clutch."

"Are you guys…on our side?" Brawn asked, seeing no insignias on them.

"No." Yellow Jacket answered. "We are deceptibots, and soon, you will be dead. Attack!"

---

Meanwhile, Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Soundwave, Astrotrain, and the constructicons launched an attack on the N.E.C. The humans ran, trying to evacuate and call the autobots. The constructicons held them all prisoner, making sure no one was able to call for help.

Megatron laughed, seeing his plan go so well.

"Starscream Skywarp, Astrotrain! Start filling the energon cubes! Soundwave, gather all the intelligence information in this base!" He paused, absorbing the scenery around him. "You will not stop us this time, autobots."

---

Yellow Jacket held down Kup, trying to rip his optic sensors out.

"Die, you autobot scum!"

"What's wrong with you? Get off me!" Kup cried.

Ironhide gave a strong uppercut to Waverider, running to Brawn and pulling Clutch off of him, throwing him to collide with Waverider.

"Brawn! Go and tell Prime we need some help!" Ironhide commanded.

"But what about you guys?"

"We'll hold 'em off! Go!"

Brawn transformed into a Land Rover Defender 4x4 and sped off towards the others. Waverider shot a laserblast directly into Ironhide, sending him flying back. Clutch stood over him, his laser pointing directly in his face.

"Time to die, autobot!"

Kup managed to kick Yellow Jacket off, transforming and rushing to knock Clutch down. Ironhide managed to get back to his feet, blasting Waverider. The three surrounded them, however, pushing Ironhide and Kup back to back.

"This isn't lookin' good, Kup." Ironhide said, annoyed.

"Reminds me of the time I was trapped somewhere in the gemstar nebula."

"And what did ya do to get out of it?"

"I had help."

"Bumblebee, Gears, Beachcomber! Why do you attack your own allies?" Optimus Prime asked, approaching with Skyfire, Warpath, and Brawn.

"I am not Bumblebee! And you are not our allies!" Yellow Jacket screamed, firing at Optimus.

Ironhide and Kup took the chance to blast Clutch and Waverider, running to join the other autobots. The three deceptibots began firing on the group as they took cover.

"Hold you're fire! No matter how they look, they are still our allies!" Optimus commanded.

"But Prime! How are we gonna stop them?" Ironhide asked, ducking a particular lasterblast.

"I've got an idea!" Optimus said, looking at Skyfire. "Take Ratchet and go to the old base. See if you can salvage Thundercracker, Mixmaster, and Long Haul!"

"Understood! I'll report back soon." Skyfire said, transforming and flying off.

"I just hope it's soon enough." Optimus said, trying to hold off the deceptibots.

_Will Megatron finally succeed in his plan to destroy the autobots and take over the world? Can Skyfire and Ratchet put Optimus Prime's plan into action soon enough? Be sure to catch the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
